


Only a Shimada can Win!

by sp00kworm



Series: Overwatch Shenanigans [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Comedy, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hanzo is a bad loser, Humour, Meditation, Some Cursing, Ultimates - Freeform, all the feels, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji misses his days when he could go and play in the arcade, avoiding his duties yes, but having fun beating children's high scores. Surprisingly enough, apparently, his brother is also pretty good at video games. A competition ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Shimada can Win!

Although Genji was now not completely human, and was a new version of himself, he did still enjoy certain guilty pleasures he had as a young man. Though the thought of chatting up girls and being lathered in attention had been immensely pleasing, it now held little interest for him, if not for his now, less than human body- though that didn't stop him from occasionally turning on the charm to get something he wanted. One thing, however, was now easier than ever due to his new cybernetic body, and that was, video games. The arcade in Hanamura had been his local haunt away from the pressures of his family, and their criminal activities. Genji had smashed all the high scores on the arcade machines within a few days of visiting, and the younger children would often crowd around the machine he was playing on to glimpse his new high score and cheer for him during boss fights. He always managed to set a new record, though he'd admit he was never much good at the various first person shooters they had.

Another thing he would never admit to was going back to the arcade whilst in Hanamura one time, and replaying some of the games after hours. There had been no issue when he was breaking in late at night, the green glow of his body lighting his way until he switched on the night vision of his visor. The low humming of his body was a comfort as he crept through the old arcade with ease and turned on one of the machines. The game was new to him and started up with a screen of brilliant multicoloured lights. Shrugging to himself, he had inserted a token and started the game up, easily and smoothly getting to grips with the character in his grasp and destroying each of the levels in his way, leaving the score at an all time record in the arcade. Genji typed his name in as 'N. Dragon' and was startled by a shout and the lights being turned on. The owner caught a glimpse of him as he bolted for the window and jumped out, rolling before disappearing into the night sky, a green streak of light against the twinkling stars. The owner had muttered to himself, checking nothing was damaged before locking the window. He didn't check the blinking screen with the top score now reading as 'N. Dragon'. 

Genji chuckled at the memory, and the fact he had easily broken in a few more times to set his records on a few more games, each time labelling himself at 'N. Dragon', ironically almost. He chuckled lowly, the sound mechanically humming out of his visor. Zenyatta turned his head towards him in an instant and made a happy robotic laugh holding out a hand inquiringly.  
“Tell me, my student, what is making you laugh during meditation? Usually you do not so much as move.” His mentor floated elegantly above the ground, the orbs of his necklace spinning around his neck with a small whizzing noise. Genji shook his head, his hands resting on his knees, smiling under his visor at the memory.  
“It is nothing, sensei, merely a memory of some mischief.” He nodded towards Zenyatta and straightened his back out, attempting to regain his focus and continue mediating whilst the quiet lasted. Zenyatta was content with the answer, knowing not to pry too much into his students past. The cyborg was still healing, and he did not need anyone to reopen the wounds for him, having finally come to grips with himself. So, the monk stayed quiet and allowed them both to finish their meditation before returning indoors with Genji afterwards, making quiet conversation as they entered the lounge room.

As usual, after meditating, Genji headed off to train on the practice range by himself, perfectly content to practice his aim and skills out in silence. The range was quiet, and Genji gave out a small sigh, curling his robotic fingers to summon the shuriken out of his right arm as he made his way towards the target. Assuming a low stance, he flicked his fingers and watched as the three shuriken smashed into the centre of the target with a clang of metal on metal. Taking a deep breath he then began moving, launching the darts all over the range. Many of them made contact with the practice bots, smashing through the metal plating and into their circuit boards. Genji flipped over, dodging a few pulse blasts sent his way before jumping into the air, spring boarding off of the wall and sending three shuriken out in a fan. The metal weapons whizzed through the air, embedding themselves in two targets and the bot which had fired at him. With a low chuckle, Genji scrambled up another wall and jumped across the roof, aiming another barrage of shuriken at the remaining bots.

Just as he pulled his arm back to fire them, an arrow shot by his face and made contact with the wall before scattering and destroying each of the bots in the small enclosed space. One of the robots stuttered and sparked, getting back up briefly before another arrow embedded itself into the lens of its eye and into the circuits of it's head. Genji stood up straight and frowned before spinning around and deflecting another scatter arrow with the standard katana he kept on the small of his back. The visor of his headpiece buzzed to life and scanned the surroundings quickly.

Hanzo was quick to roll out of the way of his own scatter arrow and huffed before standing up, his bow still in his left hand, his right hand twitching to draw back the string and fire another arrow. Genji drew himself up slowly, spinning his sword before pushing it back into it's sheath on his back in a slick movement. His brother scowled at him and opened his mouth, only to have Genji cut him off.  
“Before you start to berate me, I think you should first apologise for firing an arrow at the back of my head.” He chuckles, a echoing robotic sound inside his helmet. Hanzo huffs and draws his bow over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.  
“Had it not been me, you could have been dead twice over, brother.” Hanzo, as always, was to the point and cold, still having an issue coming to terms with how Genji had changed. The elder brother turned away and was quick to scale another wall before disappearing around a corner. Genji hummed and was quick to follow, his body glowing brightly as the pistons in his back released with a hiss, allowing hot air to escape and cooler air to move in. 

Hanzo had seated himself on a roof on the edge of the practice range, a small tea set placed by his knee as he sat, his eyes closed in concentration. Genji watched the traditional cup sit perfectly still on top of his brother's knee and moved closer, his footfalls significantly louder than they used to be with the heavy materials of his new body. Hanzo's eyebrows twitched and he opened his eyes, carefully taking the tea in both his hands before taking a sip of the hot liquid without so much as a flinch. Genji quietly seated himself next to his brother and eyed the other cup on the tray before moving to pour himself some of the hot green tea. Hanzo frowned and placed his cup down on the ground next to him.  
“I did not-” He was cut off by Genji chuckling and carefully reaching around his head. The small hiss and click meant that he could remove the visor and chin piece from his face. His younger brother smiled at him, his face marred by scars, cutting into his eyebrows and across his once youthful handsome face. The smile stretched scarred lips upwards and chocolate coloured eyes shined brightly at Hanzo, despite what he had done. 

Genji gave another chuckle, the sound not distorted by the metal, bright and happy, just like the laugh of the little green haired Genji Hanzo could remember.  
“You did not think I could eat, or needed to?” He smiled at Hanzo and picked up the hot cup, unfazed by the heat against the cold metal of his hands.  
“I apologise, it was rude of me, brother, to assume as such.” Hanzo bowed his head a little and placed his hands on his knees as he analysed the face of his younger brother. A smile was a rare sight on Hanzo's face, but yet one appeared, “Still though, you could get even more girls with those battle scars. You did used to love making the girls swoon, and making the maids distracted and unable to perform their duties.” Genji's face was briefly marred with a pink blush on top of his cheeks at the thought and he coughed a little, pushing at the metal pieces around his hair line. Hanzo though barked a laugh at this and grinned wider with the low chuckling. “Not to mention that ghastly green hair you-” 

Genji's head shot around, his scarred face scowling at his brother at the mere mention of his terrible decision to dye his hair brilliant green.  
“If we may move the topic along, I would greatly appreciate it. Reliving the terrible decisions of my youth is not something I would like to do.” Hanzo howls with laughter again smacks his knee.  
“You looked like a carrot, Genji!” Hanzo continues to laugh and eventually calms down enough to finish off the last of the tea in his cup. Genji hides his face by sipping his own tea, both hands clasped around the clay. Eventually, after Hanzo had finished laughing, Genji placed his cup down and huffed.  
“At least, brother, I had fun back then. Meanwhile you...how do they say it...had a stick up your ass.” Genji laughed as Hanzo's face contorted with a disgusted look and he was quick to stand up before a resounding boom in the base sounded through the air.

The two brothers were quick to grab their weapons and Genji fitted his face plate back on as they rushed back into the Gibraltar base, towards the sound. They both sprinted into the lounge, weapons drawn and cold hard looks on their faces. Hanzo's arm tensed as he drew back the string of his bow and jumped around the corner to face the situation. Genji too jumped around the corner and drew his sword, ready to dash at an enemy that appeared. Both sighed with relief as the sound system for the TV boomed with another explosion from the video game D.va was playing with a failing Lucio. The DJ gave out a frustrated noise as the Korean gamer landed another head shot on his character. The screen read 'game over' a few seconds later and D.va grinned and high-fived Junkrat as Tracer consoled Lucio about his loss to the young girl. Genji chuckled next to his brother and watched as Hana held the controller into the air with a mischievous grin.  
“Anyone else want to challenge me?” 

To Hanzo's surprise, Genji held up his hand and strode over to the piles of pillows with a chuckle. He crossed his arms over his chest and angled his head back a little.  
“I challenge you to a three round match of Mortal Kombat.” He tilted his head to the side and D.va giggled sticking out her tongue.  
“Your loss tin can. Prepare to have your ass handed to you, with lots of love from me!” She pushed the disc into the console and handed Genji a controller. The cyborg looked at it briefly, pressing his fingers against the buttons and triggers experimentally. Hanzo drew a little closer and leaned against the wall with a bored expression.  
“Brother, you do realise she is a gaming world champion, yes?” Genji turned towards him and nodded before selecting his character, Scorpion, and watching D.va select Mileena.

The rounds were bloody, but Hanzo was more shocked by his brother's quick grasp of the system and the fact that he knew all of the combos and how to pull them off. The first round had gone to D.va, Genji having had to get used to the controller, but the second round was bloody, Genji putting up an immense fight, which was followed by Scorpion blowing a hole in Mileena's chest with a fire ball and snapping her spleen. Hana shouted in frustration as Genji sat calmly, mashing buttons at lightning speed to dodge her blows and deliver devastating ones of his own. Her reign over the console was put to an end as Genji landed a barrage of fire fisted punches and finally, correctly, inputting the other fatality. Scorpion summoned a pillar of rock before spearing Mileena's head with his dart and chain and tugging it free towards the pillar. Genj chuckled as D.va's character's head was then pinned to the rock with a sword. The group around the two gamers was stunned, and Hanzo chuckled from against the wall as the Korean girl demanded a rematch.

Genji watched Hana throw a fit and grinned beneath his mask before placing the controller down.  
“Now, since I was victorious, I think it would be best for the rest of you to continue your training lest-” It was then Soldier 76's turn to speak as he shouted from the hall, chasing the younger members out of the lounge for the training they had put off for the little tournament. After the soldier had chased the children away, Hanzo then took a seat by his brother on top of the pillows, his eyebrows raised curiously as Genji chuckled, having watched Morrison chase away the kids, before inserting another game into the console. Hanzo watched the TV screen as the title screen of the video game loaded up with mild curiosity. His brother chuckled and launched a controller to him in an under arm swing. The bowman caught it with ease, merely raising his hand to grasp the controller out of the air. 

Hanzo frowned as he studied the multicoloured and tapped a few briefly as Genji selected a game mode, rolling his shoulders in preparation to beat his brother.  
“How about we have a few rounds, Hanzo?” Genji smiled and peered around the room to check no one was there to spot their little contest. Hanzo scowled and shrugged, giving off an air of indifference as he was allowed to select a gun and scope from the menu. Genji went for the fast and powerful automatic, whilst Hanzo chose a rifle of some sort and a long range scope. The match started quickly and Hanzo fumbled with the controls before sprinting off towards a building on his half of the screen. Genji was the other side of the map and began moving after his brother, dodging beneath cover. Hanzo watched in boredom, through the scope on the game as Genji peered around a corner as his character and loaded his gun. Yawning, Hanzo fired a shot and smirked as Genji's screen went red with blood as his brains were blown out. 

Genji sat in shock, looking at the screen, the controller having dropped into his lap in his state of shock. Slowly, he turned his head towards his brother and removed his visor with a his, his mouth gaping as he removed the bottom plate.  
“Since when were you so good at video games, brother?” Genji opened and closed his mouth tightly to form the words and gaped at the screen once more, the blood crudely running down his half.  
“Honestly, I have never really played any, though I played one in an arcade once.” Hanzo rolled his shoulders in a shrug but the smirk on his lips just shows how badly he wanted to rub the victory in Genji's face. Genji, however, only huffed and clicked the target shooting option.  
“Well, brother, let us see how you fair in this round.” 

It was safe to say that Hanzo was the champion of the first person shooters. No matter what restrictions Genji had put on, Hanzo was quick to adapt and managed to score all tens on the target shooting or managed to head shot him, even from across the map once with a sniper rifle, with no scope to aid him. Much to the cyborgs irritation, his elder brother seemed to be revelling in the victories and, the more rounds they completed, the louder he got with his celebrations. Genji had decided on one last shooting range round and, had lost again, though he himself had shot mostly nines and a few tens. Hanzo had fist pumped into the air and laughed victoriously, tossing his controller into the pillows with happiness. Genji grumbled under his breath and closed down the game, picking up Mortal Kombat once more with a grin.  
“Then, brother, let us see how you fair playing this.” He swapped the disks with a chuckle and Hanzo scoffed, picking up his controller.  
“Prepare to be beaten yet again, Genji!” Hanzo focused on the screen, selecting Subzero as his character, Genji going with Scorpion again.  
“Let us see who comes out victorious brother.” 

Hanzo gritted his teeth as another fire ball seared his character on the screen. Throwing a frosty barrage of punches, Genji pushed closer to him and grunted a little, sending an elbow towards Hanzo's wrist. The older brother scowled and muscled in closer as well, furiously clicking buttons to try and win at the stupid fighting game. He had won one round, barely, and wanted to prove that he wasn't just good at shooting games. Genji blocked the punches and delivered a slam kick to Subzero's gut before launching his dart and chain and smashing another barrage of punches into Hanzo's character. The bowman flinched and huffed, crossing his arms with a turn of his head away from the victorious younger brother. Genji cheered and threw his arms up in the air with a a grin, smirking as he eyed his brother's scowl. 

Hanzo's eyes were dark as he turned to face his brother, placing the controller calmly down on the floor. He was deadly silent and Genji chuckled nervously, looking at his dangerous looking older brother.  
“Hanzo? Are you okay?” Genji prodded Hanzo's arm and yelped a little as his wrist was grabbed in an iron strong grip. He tugged, but gave a squeak as Hanzo growled.  
“Brother! You have dishonoured this game system with your dirty tactics!” Hanzo was quickly to his feet and grabbing for his bow and arrows. Genji broke free and stood, drawing his sword.  
“No, brother, I fear it is merely you, who is the sore loser!” Hanzo growled and drew back the string of the bow, firing an arrow into the air. The arrow curved and hissed past Genji's head as he dodged to the side and smirked. Hanzo gave out another growl and ran after his cyborg brother, shouting Japanese curses as he chased him through the base, firing arrow after arrow after the green streak that was his brother. 

McCree hummed to himself as he wandered the base chewing, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he smoked a sneaky cigar. His little ditty, however, was interrupted by a loud shout.  
“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” It was obviously Hanzo summoning his swirling blue dragons of death. McCree shrugged but sighed and rubbed his forehead as a reply was heard.  
“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!” Undoubtedly, Genji and Hanzo were fighting. McCree looked down at his taco longingly, the crispy shell sat on the plate in his hands, but placed it down on a table, and flipped his hat onto his head with a simple movement, before going to investigate the noise. Pushing his thumbs into the belt loops of his bottom, the BAMF buckle shined within an inch of it's life, Jesse moved through the halls and made his way towards the noise

The scene of the two brother's fighting was a shock, and McCree watched for a moment before noticing the cuts on Hanzo, and the small scratches across Genji's body. Huffing he rushed in and grappled the archer from behind, securely pinning his arms so he couldn't fire another arrow at his younger brother. Hanzo thrashed around.  
“Release me at once! I must teach him a lesson in honour!” Genji laughed from across the room as Hanzo pulled his elbow back, ready to drive it into McCree's skull. Jesse chuckled, tugging the Japanese archer back from Genji.  
“Come on buttercup, wouldn't want you to get that pretty face o' yours all battered n' bruised now would we?” Hanzo scowled and a small blush rose on his cheeks. The distraction, however was temporary, and he was quick to hiss like a scolded cat.  
“Release me now you imbecile!” He squirmed again and smashed a foot into McCree's shin. The cowboy grunted and grappled his arms tighter to try and control the Japanese ninja in his grasp. Jesse had just enough time to call into the comlink in his ear.  
“CAN I GET SOME HELP ON THE PRACTICE RANGE?!”

Hanzo muttered beneath his breath as he swept up a few shards of rock from where his dragons had erupted through a wall. Genji was in the process of fixing the large hole and hummed with a small chuckle. They had both been put on clean up as punishment, like children, and Hanzo was unimpressed. Never before had he felt so insignificant, forced to do chores like he was a child once more. Genji watched him muttering and laughed.  
“So...Do you like McCree?” He received a wooden panelled brush to the head for the comment.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no words...I felt like writing I guess.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to point out any errors. Kudos, comments and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated!
> 
> Spookworm~


End file.
